FBLA Wikia Administration and Moderation Committee
What is the Job of the FBLA Wikia Administration and Moderation Committee? As this site begins, it will be very important to keep it as user-friendly and professional as possible. There will be an ever increasing need for those willing to take on a leadership role to maintain the site as it matures and grows into a more substantiated form. The common member, those looking for information on upcoming competitions or to learn more about a particular part of FBLA, will need a strong guiding team to make sure that the information they're looking at will be accurate. That isn't to say that every fact to be checked falls upon the Administration, rather that the Administration oversee the addition of new information in a sightly manner. The common problem facing all upstart Wikis is the looming threat of vandalism. There are ways to keep vandalism in check, and even further ways to punish those who have vandalized, but it requires diligence. The user-base will be looking to the Administration and Moderators to keep the site respectable and professional in all of it's aspects; from information pages to user and discussion pages. It is the job of the Administration and Moderation Committee to not only oversee and validate the information being shared, but also to respond to the reports of vandalism or defamation from the general membership. The role of the FBLA Wikia Administration and Moderation Committee will also involve the future shape this site will take on as it evolves. As Wikia is a constantly changing, constantly updating database, there are several options open to the FBLA Wikia as it grows and matures. It will be up to the committee to deliberate on what is needed to help keep the site up to date with whatever the FBLA nation needs to succeed! Helpful pages to clarify the role of an administrator on a Wiki are: Future Business Leaders of America:Administration Future Business Leaders of America:Protected page Prospective applicants should take a moment to review the information on those pages before continuing. How do I join the FBLA Wikia Administration and Moderation Committee? If you are still interested in being a part of this committee, feel free to sign and fill out the necessary interview below. All those signing must be on their account and can easily sign by typing the following code # ~~~~. Each signature should follow one line after another, so that this can stay an orderly and tangible process. Example: # ~~~~ # ~~~~ # ~~~~ # ~~~~ # FBLA Wikia Member 1 # FBLA Wikia Member 2 # FBLA Wikia Member 3 # FBLA Wikia Member 4 Signatures All signatures should follow in the same format. ---- # Taylor Vogt - Committee Head 04:50, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Interview All members who have signed must fill out the following interview: * What is your name? (As was written in your signature above.) * What are your reasons for joining the FBLA Wikia Committee? * What are the goals you would like to see the FBLA Wikia help accomplish? * How many years have you been a part of FBLA and have you served as an officer of any kind? (Local, District, State or National) If so, please list all positions and the corresponding years. * Do you have experience working on a Wiki or Wikipedia and/or any experience with other types of website construction? If so, please list in detail your experience. Example: Extensive experience with Wiki-code through Wikipedia. Thorough grasp on HTML. Satisfactory grasp on C++. Satisfactory grasp on ASCII. * Do you have any previous experience administrating or moderating a website? If so, please list your administrative title, duties, the website and the approximate amount of time spent at the aforementioned position. ---- Each interview must be grammatically correct and written in twelve font. All applicants that do not meet that requirement will simply be asked to make the appropriate changes and no penalization shall come of it. Each individual response must be coherent, relevant and at least two sentences. There is no limit to how much you can write, and length will definitely bode well in your favor. All submissions are to be sent to my email address for review with the title Application for FBLA Wikia Administration and Moderation Committee and should be sent from an email address that I can respond to: Taylorevogt@gmail.com Remember: All those who apply have an equal opportunity to become either administration or moderators as anyone else. Prior roles in FBLA hold no bar in who is a certain position, as positions are filled based on a variety of criteria weighted differently depending on the individual such as; enthusiasm, past website experience, potential, the extent to which you answer questions, etc. Good luck to all those who are applying!